Try to Put Me Down Now
by ForeverDazzledByEdward
Summary: Edward Cullen tormented Bella since they were five. When Edward revealed that her mother was cheating on her father her mom took her to Arizona but now she's back to put Edward in his place. His own personal hell.


This is my first ever fic that I wrote. So go easy, if you like it I'll keep writing.

Stephanie Meyer owns all characters.

* * *

Prologue

Come on… Come on… Plane, I am begging you crash. Please!

Ugh! The stupid 'fasten your seat belt" light is flashing. Well, I guess my easy way out of moving to Forks. Ugh! Damn you airplane pilot for being good at your job.

Why am I so unhappy about moving to Forks you ask? Well you see, I used to live here. I know… hard to believe. I bet it's even harder to believe that I used to love it here. Please take notice to the ED in the used. I thought Forks was the best place ever.

What all changed that you may ask. Edward Cullen is his name and I blame him for everything. Again, you may ask what is everything? To me it's my parents ruined marriage, me and my best friends friendship, and my self esteem. the smashed the windows of my clubhouse. He also had me terrified of thunderstorms.

I got off the plane and searched for Charlie. I was excited to see him, I missed him. So when I saw him I ran and jumped into him.

"Dad!! I missed you so much!!"

He patted my back and said "Whoa, Bells! I missed you too."

And that was the end of our reunion. Neither one of use were big on showing emotions. I just got a little carried away.

My mood changed when we left the airport. I pretended to be asleep, and I started thinking about why I blame Edward for ruining my life.

*Flashback*

*7 yrs old*

_Me and my best friend Alice were playing house. Alice was putting our babies to sleep and I was sweeping the floor with my red sweeper with the beads in it. Alice walked in to the "kitchen" when Edward through tons of rocks through the little glass windows of my dollhouse playhouse._

_*_End Flashback*

That's how he ruined my totally cool clubhouse. So, onto the next thing he ruined.

*Flashback*

* 5 yrs old*

_Before Edward totally hated me, we were friends, kind of. One day me and Edward were swinging on my swing set and he was telling me stuff that was scaring me. He told me that when there was a thunderstorm, it was really someone's house a few blocks away being exploded by a murderer. So when there was a thunderstorm, or should I say a house being exploded, I would either hide in blankets or look out my window trying to see a house being blown up or a murderer running down the street._

_*_End Flashback*

Okay, on with the life ruining…

*Flashback*

*10 yrs old*

_Well, at ten Alice was already beautiful. She even had a boyfriend. So of course I wanted one too! Well it didn't happen. But what did happen was that Edward told Alice that I wanted her boyfriend and had plan to break them up, then I was going to have sex with him._

_*_Pause on the Flashback*

Okay.. I was 10. I was a very timid, awkward, non-outgoing 10 year old. I didn't want to steal Alice's boyfriend or even have sex with him. I didn't even know what sex was till I asked my mom a couple days after Alice found out about my "plans".

*Continue Flashback*

_So after I got screamed at by Alice, she sent Edward to my house to give me a letter that said she didn't want to be my friend ever again._

*End Flashback*

In one day, I lost my best friend, and I got the sex talk from mother dearest. Tada! My life is full of surprises.

This is how my extremely low to begin with self esteem was ruined.

*Flashback*

*10 yrs old*

_A few days after I got the never will be friends again from Alice, I went to the dentists. And the terrific news I got there was that I had to get braces! Yay Me! So two weeks later I was Brace face Bella. Having braces, to us super trendy 10 and 11 year olds was a bad as wearing Pooh Bear overalls with your name on the leg. Since I had braces, no one wanted to be my friend, and cause all the girls thought I would steal there boyfriends. _

_I sat by myself at lunch, recess, even in class I sat in the back. When I was sitting under a tree at recess, Edward came over and held out his hand to me. Since I didn't reach for it he, tossed it at me and said it was to help my chapped lips. He gave me minty chapstick. He was still walking away when he called over his shoulder and said that he picked minty because he thought it might help my dog breath. Yeah I had chapped lips cause my braces caught on them and ripped them up. I didn't want any one to see me cry so I went to the bathroom, when I did a bunch of made barking sounds at me._

_*_End Flashback*

There is how my self esteem was destroyed. And I didn't have dog breath. I checked all the time. But you couldn't tell the 'cool "kids that. Ever since that day, I never left my house without a pack of gum, minty gum to be exact.

Here the last thing that Edward Cullen ruined.

*Flashback*

_*11 yrs old*_

_Me and Charlie were at home watching TV, we were waiting for my mom to come home from the store. Halfway through the show, the doorbell rang. Charlie opened it and there was Edward. He told him that he saw my mom at the store and she asked him if he'd run over to our house and see if we wanted to meet her at the diner and just have dinner there. Charlie told him thanks and we got ready to go to the diner. We pulled up in the cruiser, we could se Renee sitting at a booth, so when we went in and walked towards the booth, Charlie noticed that she wasn't alone. Charlie told me to go sit and wait in the cruiser. When I got outside, I heard a bunch of laughter. Guess who, it is… Edward and his posse! I had tears in my eyes cause I know he set this up. I ignored them and Edward shouted, "Hey dog breath!! Your mom has a boyfriend now. Are you gonna steal him too?" They all laughed on their bikes and rode away._

_*_End Flashback*

Now you understand why I hate it here. Remembering makes me hate it even more, and how much more I hate Edward Cullen. Well I've got news for you Eddie. Payback is a bitch!

* * *

kay, i have to admit that when i was little i did own a pair of pooh bear overhauls with my name on the leg. but my gram got them for me. (and i though they were cool at the time)

but lemme know what you think. keep going or just stop?

thanks


End file.
